


All shook up

by Emoking101



Series: all shook up [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoking101/pseuds/Emoking101
Summary: A close look at the many ways Melchior has turned Moritz's world upside down





	All shook up

For as long as he could remember he'd been different . stared at . whispered about it was always the same none of the other children really liked him they only played together because they had to . And even then they made their attempts as minimal as possible never getting to close almost as if they were afraid he'd bite . And that was fine by Moritz he was happy playing with Ilse hiding in her make shift wigwam playing dress up and telling stories she was his best friend . Until he came along the house next to Moritz was on the market for as long as anyone can remember to the point where it became another constant in Moritz's life just another part of his world. until It wasn't . It happened so fast no one could really describe it but all Moritz remembers is their arival . A youngish looking women in her early twenties with light brown hair and kind green eyes holding a child on her hip walking up the driveway with her husband in tow. he didn't remember much else only having around seven at the time but he remembers the next day when he heard a knock and opened the door to find a small green eyed boy asking if he could come out and play . He'd gone with him the boy who introduced himself as Melchior and he was smart and funny and brave and every one liked him they played tag in the fields and climbed trees in the forest and went to church together . Moritz hated church always feeling as if the pastors harsh words were aimed directly him but having Melchior sat next to him with an annoyed expression on his face somehow made it bearable . And just like that Melchior was part of Moritz's world fitting in liked he'd always been there . And it was at church after a service where it happened Melchior was next to him both in uncomfortable suits with itchy ties was when they saw her. long dark brown hair and curious eyes dressed in a pretty pale pink dress . Wendla Bergmann . She walked over to there table smiled " hi i'm wendla " she'd said to Melchior holding out her hand for him to shake " Melchior gabor and this is Moritz " Melchior said Moritz looked down at the floor him and Wendla used to sit together in Sunday school but she must of forgotten " we're playing tag do you want to play ? " she asked Melchior nodded eagerly smiling he grabbed Moritz hand " come on Moritz" he'd said happily moritz turned to the group of children in the vineyard they were looking at him expectantly " I feel sick play without me " he answered quickly . He hadn't lied the idea of playing with them made his stomach churn with anxiety so he'd gone to the back of the field instead walking fast until they're bodies were just dots . And that was where he found Ilse laying among the daisies staring up at the sky " hello Moritz " she said patting the patch of grass next to her voice barely a whisper he'd had to strain to hear her " why aren't you with the others ? " she asked " tummy ache you ?" " wasn't invited " she replied breezily " neither was I I mean not really they invited Melchior who tried to take me with him " he'd supplied he'd waited for her answer " look an elephant " she said pointing to a large fluffy cloud in the sky and that's where they stayed for a while just looking at the sky and talking until Melchior found them wendla at his side " there you are I was worried hows . your stomach ? " " fine " "who's this? " Melchior looking at Ilse curiously " Melchior this is my best friend Ilse lsle this is Melchior " "I thought i was you're best friend? " " you are. you both are " " what where you doing here anyway " wendla asked confused "cloud watching " Ilse replied " sit with us "and they did wendla laying next to ilse and Melchior next to Moritz and they lay there watching the sky and Moritz didn't know when it happened but Melchiors hand found his and held it tightly and he didn't let go until they were home and Moritz didn't mind


End file.
